SpongeBob's Journal
by Pyrze4132
Summary: SpongeBob just got a new journal for Christmas, and he's going to record what happens on each and every day of his life for 2012. MAY NOW UP!
1. January

**January, 2012**

_1/1/12_

Finally! I've been waiting a long time to use this journal! Gary got it for me for Christmas and I've been dying to use it. I'm supposed to write everything that happens each day for 2012. It'll be hard to remember, but it'll eventually become part of my routine. Anyway, my friends and I had a great time today. The fireworks went off and we celebrated with Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab! Did I mention that I'm the fry cook there? Best job in the sea!

_1/2/12_

Wow. I forgot to put my name in the first entry. Isn't that weird? I guess I was just so overwhelmed by the excitement. Anyway, my name is SpongeBob S. Squarepants! Was that formal enough? Not much happened today. The news is saying that a snowstorm will happen tonight. That means no work. Sigh...

_1/3/12_

Barnacles! It _did _snow today. That mean't no work. No jellyfishing. Also, Larry's birthday is coming up. So I guess that gives me time to surf the internet to find him a gift.

_1/4/12_

Holy shrimp! Mrs. Puff's birthday is coming up on the twelfth! How could I let this slip me? The 4-foot high snow's still here, so I have time for her, too.

_1/5/12_

It's amazing how many birthday's I'm missing. I mean, first Larry, now Mrs. Puff? I just hope some relative doesn't have a birthday soon. I'd be in _deep _tartar sauce, then. The snow's finally clearing up, but we've still got a good foot out there. Of course I had to go to work, though. But _I'm_ not complaining. I love to flip patties and be in the aroma of grease!

_1/6/12_

I finally got Larry and Mrs. Puff gifts today! I'm getting Larry a container of that white stuff that goes on his nose, and Mrs. Puff a coupon for one day of no teaching! Patrick would be the substitute. Since the snow's cleared up, I went over to see Sandy. She's one of my friends who is a **land animal. **Very rare underwater. People say that we'd make a good couple, but I don't really see anything between us. We're just normal friends. Period.

_1/7/12_

Oh, don't you think that Sandy is so beautiful? Her fluffy fur, her gorgeous eyes. Her love for karate makes me queasy inside. We're so different. She'll never like me. But I love her sooo much. Should I ask her on a date? No. Too pushy. I need to start low. But I can't start low because I'm so in love with her!

_1/8/12_

Wait. Did I seriously just write that last entry? I don't really remember it. Heck, I don't remember _anything _that happened yesterday. And why would my entry be all about Sandy? I clearly stated before that I don't think of her that way. Nevermind. It was Larry's birthday today. He had a surfing party, and everyone was invited. Unsurprisingly, my gift was the only one seperate from the others. Surfboards. Go figure. I think that Larry was most satisfied with _my _gift. But I bet he's still happy that he has surfboards to last him a century.

_1/9/12_

I still don't know why I wrote that love entry. You know I'm not crazy, right? Wow, look at me. Talking to a journal. I _am _crazy.

_1/10/12_

Patrick reminded me of his birthday AGAIN today. How could I forget? Feburary 26th, 19-... not telling. He always told me that he wanted a new clipboard to track how long he does nothing. But I can do better than that. I can give him the best gift ever!

_1/11/12_

Another snowstorm hit. And it looked like kids were taking advantage of it. Since the storm was so bad that work closed, I decided to go ice skating with my friends- not the best idea. Sandy slipped and cracked her helmet. Patrick got curious and licked a frozen pole, and Squidward's suction cups were stuck to the ice for the rest of the day.

_1/12/12_

Happy Birthday, Mrs. Puff! She didn't have a party, but I went over to her house to hand her my gift! And I think she smiled at it! She said that she'd use it when boating school started back up again in spring.

_1/13/12_

I finally figured out why I wrote that love entry. Sandy told me that she asked me to come over that day to be her "test subject" (which I love doing.) I had to drink this new energy drink that was supposed to make me all hyper, but I accidentally drank her "love solution". And then I guess I fell in love with her for that day. She wants me to come over tomorrow to try again.

_1/14/12_

Doyouthinkitworked? Ithinkitworked. DoIseemhyper? Huh? huh? DoI? I'mtalkingandtalkingandtalking ...

_1/15/12_

Okay, I guess the energy drink worked. And I think the only reason I stopped writing is because it burned out. Nothing really happened today. Just work and sleep.

_1/16/12_

Patrick, Squidward and Sandy are sick in bed. I hope they get well soon. But isn't it a coincidence that all three of them got sick at the same time? Hm...

_1/17/12_

Mr. Krabs got sick, too! This is crazy! The snow's pretty much cleared, so how did it happen? I'm gonna talk to each of them tomorrow and ask them how they got sick.

_1/18/12_

I only got to Patrick and Sandy today, because Squidward wanted to be left alone and Mr. Krabs was nowhere to be seen. When I asked Patrick how _he _got sick, he told me that it started after he ate a Krabby Patty. He has the flu. Sandy told me the same, and now she has chicken pocs. That just doesn't make any sense. I eat at least four Krabby Patties a day, and _I _don't get sick!

_1/19/12_

I got sickc. My writng mite not be gud rite now. I cand bay attensin. I got the suds-esfbvgsdfa! Sory.

_1/20/12_

I'm feeling a little bedder, now. My eyes are still bloddshot, so I cant see very well. I hope I can get bedder soon so I can figure out why I got sick off of a Krabby Patty. This neber happens.

_1/21/12 _

Feeling much better. So are Squidward and Patrick. I still don't know what happened. Why would Krabby Patties make us sick? And why would the Krabby Patties only make the _five _of us sick. I'm going to investigate when I go back to work tomorrow.

_1/22/12_

NOW I get it! I just figured it out before writing this entry. _Plankton _must've put poison in specific Krabby Patties to make us sick, so _he _could steal the formula! How do I know? Because the formula's gone!

_1/23/12_

All of us confronted Plankton at the Chum Bucket. We all gave him a good squish and snatched back the formula before he could read it.

_1/24/12_

It feels good to know that Krabby Patties don't make people sick. I don't know WHAT I would've done if that was true. I would break down, I would sob and cry, I would think that my life was over.

_1/25/12_

Patrick and Sandy got me my early, early birthday gift today. All of us going on a 1-week stay at Fish Flags Amusement Park and Resort! I was estatic. We go on the second week of Feburary. But this means that I have to do MUCH much better with their gifts. Barnacles...

_1/25/12_

I searched Fish Flags Resort on the internet, and it's a pretty great place. My birthday's not untill June, but I understand why they chose to do it now. It looks like it's more fun in the winter. Snowboarding, hills for sleds, and a large obstacle course designed just for the snow season.

_1/26/12_

I'm so glad I have this journal. I don't remember anything from the eleventh and back. I need ideas for a present for Patrick, but these journal entrys aren't giving me any hints. Oh well. I've got time.

_1/27/12_

Has it been three weeks into the year, already? It feels like we just started. Well, so far it's going great. I paid Squiddy a visit today. I asked him if he wanted to tag along with Patrick, Sandy and I on our 1-week stay at Fish Flags Resort. He said no, and that he was actually _looking forward _to it. Whatever that means.

_1/28/12_

I have to figure out what to bring on the vacation. What clothes should I pack? They're all the same, but it still matters. Oh yeah, I should also bring this journal. I also need to figure out our plan for the trip. Day 1, where should we go? Day 2, where do we go? Wait, what will we eat? I need to figure out all of this as soon as possible!

_1/29/12_

Okay, I think I got it figured out. On Day 1, we go to the indoor waterpark and eat Krabby Patties for dinner. The next day it's searching for fun things to do on the resort. On Day 3, we spend the whole afternoon at the amusement park. Day 4, we once again search for fun things. The rest of the week is just us relaxing!

_1/30/12_

I think I've got a good idea for Patrick's birthday gift. If he can give me the present of an amusement park, why not I give _him _an amusement park! Here's what I'm thinking. I make Patrick his own Gummy Wonderland! Like on Best Friends Day? He was so happy with it. He didn't realize that it was an accident. It'll be the best gift ever! But it'll probably involve clearing out the bubble gum inventory at Barg'n Mart. Oh well, it's for Patrick!

_1/31/12_

January's over? Wow. This year's going fast. Well I can't wait for Feburary. Fish Flags, Patrick's birthday, and more time for me to write in this journal. And you know that January 31st, 2012 A.D. will NEVER happen again? It's amazing how moments slip by you like Gary's slime. Well, HAPPY JANUARY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it? I'm going to try to update this on the first of each month to keep it "in time." If this story is SO good that you can't wait that long, let me know in a review.<strong>_

_**\/ Remember, you don't have to be a member to review. \/**_


	2. February

**Thanks for the wait! I spent a long time on this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous: <strong>Actually I got the idea from a different story. It was pretty much the same, but it was a Sonic the Hedgehog journal/story. Thanks for the review!

**Bigslayerguyman: **Thanks a lot!

**Third Kind: **Thanks! Spandy will be introduced in later chapters (gets slapped for revealing spoilers.)

**rehaank: **Awesome!

**EmmacreatorofLennyandEddie: **Thanks...

* * *

><p><strong>February, 2012<strong>

_2/1/12_

One month down, eleven more to go. I think that February will be a fun month! I stocked up on the gum for Patrick's gift. I've constructed a blue print for the Gummy Wonderland. There'll be tube slides, trampolines, and bungee jumping! I explained it to Sandy this afternoon. She agreed to help me build it for him.

_2/2/12_

I chewed a LOT this morning. I think I had enough bubblegum to build a house, furniture and everything. I'm keeping the gum safe in my closet. I'm still surprised it could fit in there.

_2/3/12_

I've been so busy with Patrick's gift, I completely forgot about _my _gift! The vacation is two days away and I haven't thought about it in a week. I decided to start packing now, since it's coming up.

_2/4/12_

I'm so excited! The trip is tomorrow! But that means that Sandy and I will have to work on Patrick's gift IMMEDIATELY after we come back. Ah, tartar sauce.

_2/5/12_

We left REALLY early in the morning, like, 5 AM. Sandy wanted to make it to the hotel by 8 'o clock so we have the rest of the day to have a great time. I usually have to wake up much earlier than this for work, so I was fine. But the second that Patrick got into the boatmobile, he snored for the rest of the ride. It took ages to find a parking spot, and the rain blinding Sandy's view didn't help. We eventually found a park about half-a mile away from the hotel. Since we couldn't get him to wake up, Sandy and I had to carry the sleeping Patrick to the hotel. I'm surprised we got there before 3:00 pm. We only had a little of time to ourselves once we got settled, and because the amusement park was closed due to rain, we just went to the indoor goopark. We had a decent time, until a kid dropped a poisonous seasnake inside the pool. Patrick got bitten, and now Sandy's nursing his woon. Who brings a poisonous seasnake to a lagoon?

_2/6/12_

Okay. First day didn't go so great. But Patrick is feeling better and the rain finally cleared out, so we're going to try to enjoy these last six days! we went to Fish Flags amusement park today. It started snowing, so we got to do some of the winter activities. We went to the obstacle course. It was a large one, and it started with a slippery slope to avoid obstacles, walking on a bench while being pelted by snowballs, jumping across four big balls, and going through presents rising up from the ground. That reminds me of a certain show... I can't put my finger on it... Anyway, Sandy was first up. She went through it so fast. She looked so sure of herself, so persistent, she looked- Wait, what am I saying? Patrick was next. Instead of sliding down the slope with his feet, he slid on his back. Patrick just ate the snowballs being pelted at him. He didn't make it to the first big ball. And then he flopped his way across the rising presents. When it was my turn, I hit three cardboard elfs coming down the slope, the snowballs just passed through my pores, I made it across the big balls, and jumped over the presents (even though I got knocked down a few times.)

_2/7/12_

We saw a weird man on the street, exclaiming that the world will end in an apocalypse on December 21st, 2012. I choose not to believe in that stuff. If you think about it too much, it freaks you out. Besides, it's only February. If I want to be scared of the Apocalypse, I can do it in December. Right now, I just want to relax at Fish Flags Resort, which is exactly what we did today.

_2/8/12_

We got to play lifesize air hockey on ice! Isn't that great? We faced off in a tournament. I had to battle this guy called, Stan. He's said to be the best in town. And not just the best in air hockey, the best in EVERYTHING. He creamed me easily. I had to play against Patrick for the 3rd place standing. I won, but I barely hit the puck. Most of my wins were beacuse of Patrick accidentally scoring his own goal. I heard that Sandy beat the Stan guy, and she won the tournament! She won a trophy filled with nuts; a prize suit for a squirrel.

_2/9/12_

It feels like this vacation just started, but the week's almost over. I'm still having a great time, though. Because of our not-so-great evening at the goo park a few days ago, we decided to try it out again. And this time, we had a fun time! We went down the Vortex Gooslide, tried out a little surfing (I wiped out terribly), and played water basketball (Sandy beat Patrick and I. What an athelete.)

_2/10/12_

We had a big breakfast/lunch buffet at the resaurant on the 3rd floor. They had REALLY good food for a buffet, but not as good as Krabby Patties! I packed some for tommorow on the ride back home! Since it's our last day here, we decided to see the fireworks at Fish Flags! It was beautiful!

_2/11/12_

We're back home! Mr. Krabs was glad to see us. He was also glad to get his fifty bucks (I paid him for me to be on vacation.) I went back to Squidward to greet him again! For some reason, he looked upset...

_2/12/12_

Sandy and I started working on the wonderland at her house. We laid out the tampoline top, and Sandy used a spray that made the gum unsticky and moldable, but still edible.

_2/13/12_

These two weeks have been the longest two weeks of my life. Sandy and I've been working on that wonderland for hours. By tomorrow, we'll probably have the trampolines finished. And I don't know what it is, but whenever I'm around Sandy, I get this strange feeling inside me. Mm. Must be pressure in my water helmet.

_2/14/12_

I gave Sandy a valentine today, and for some reason, everyone thinks I'm in love with her, now. I gave everybody else the same valentine card, but I guess it's the fact that I made Sandy's look like an acorn. I just did that because I know that Sandy likes acorns, but aparently, that's not enough for everybody. Oh well. Happy Valentines Day!

_2/15/12_

We finally finished the trampolines! They look fun, too. But I think that we'll have to speed up the process, because Patrick's birthday is in 11 days, and we still have a lot to do.

_2/16/12 _

I was so busy **making **the wonderland, I didn't even think of where I was gonna **put **it. Sandy's Treedome is spacy, but too airy. The dump is free... not really feeling the stench, though. Mm. I guess I'll just use my backyard.

_2/17/12_

I'm taking a day off of building the wonderland. It's so tiring to keep going to Sandy's after work. And by the time I usually leave the Treedome, it's nearly 8:00. So today, Sandy and I are just gonna relax.

_2/18/12_

Time to get back to work. I'm surprised we kept this secret from Patrick this long. I've been ditching him every other night from our usual jellyfishing hour. Now it's up to the point when he didn't even ask me about it When I get off of work. I hope his birthday gets here soon so he'll understand.

_2/19/12_

It's official. Patrick's birthday is one week away. 7 days. Sandy and I are making really good progress. We might be done tomorrow. I tested the bungee jumping- I splat down on the ground 6 times before we actually got it right. That pain's for you, Patrick.

_2/20/12_

We are officially done! YES! I can't wait to see the look on Patrick's face on his birthday. I also can't wait for tomorrow when I'm able to go with him on Jellyfish Fields!

_2/21/12_

Well this is weird. Patrick wasn't at home this evening. I saw him in the morning, but we barely talked. He said he had "things to do." I wonder if this has anything to do with my disappearance on Jellyfishing nights.

_2/22/12_

PATRICK has a new best friend! I can't believe this! His name is- well, I didn't catch his name. But still! And Patrick didn't even give me a chance to explain why I was gone on the other nights! Barnacles, barnacles, barnacles...

_2/23/12_

It was Stan. The guy who battled me in air hockey at the resort. I knew he looked familiar. Patrick spent the whole day with him. He even invited Stan to his party! Even _I _didn't get an invitation yet, and the party's at MY house!

_2/24/12_

I talked to Stan today. He was with Patrick at the Goofy Goober. While we talked about Patrick's birthday, Stan told me that a good birthday present for Patrick would be a something like nice clipboard. Instead of something stupid like, how you say, an entire amusement park made of gum? Then Patrick _agreed_ with him. Now that really broke me.

_2/25/12_

Sandy cheered me up a little bit today. She must've seen that I was down in the dumps when I came by. She told me not to listen to Stan. He probably heard about our gummy land and the fact that Patrick told him that he had wanted a clipboard, just like he told me.

_2/26/12_

I feel a lot better today. It's Patrick's birthday and we had a good time. I guess. He invited everybody that day, and then I remembered that he already invited _me_ to his party four months ago. See, this is why I really need this journal. Anyway, Sandy and I set up the WHOLE wonderland, and I didn't even THINK about Stan that morning. Until that evening, when he arrived at my house. I still was worried that Patrick might not like the gummy world we made him. I suddenly went back to feeling ashamed about my gummy wonderland. It's like how you would feel bad if you made a homemade gift, when another person bought a really good expensive one. I tried to shake that feeling off of me. Everyone arrived later and we got on to the treats. I ordered 50 jellyfish jelly-filled doughnuts for us to eat. Patrick ate almost half of them. We moved on to the presents. Stan volunteered to give Patrick _his _first. A clipboard. No comment. Everybody else decided to give Patrick their presents. Rocks, pillows, comfy chairs, a Krabby Patty (10% off), and some shorts (he's been wearing the same ones for about a year.) He turned to me and asked if I had my present. I was reluctant to say yes, but Sandy jumped in and confirmed that we did. She brung the whole clan to the backyard. Where she and I introduced to Patrick his very own Gummy Wonderland! Patrick screeched excitedly... then ate the wonderland. All of that work that Sandy and I put into it, gone. Well, I can say this: Patrick was full, and happy.

_2/27/12_

It turns out that Patrick was paying Stan to be his friend. I knew something weird was up. I guess he was really lonely and desperate, since his two best friends were never around. Anyway, Patrick and I had our jellyfishing hour, and we had a great time!

_2/28/12_

I saw another person on the street, saying the world will end this year. What is it with people? Just because the ancient Mayans predicted this to happen doesn't mean it's true. They said that Y2K (year 2000) would be the end of the world. Heck, they said that last year, October 20th would be the end of the world. It's all just tartar sauce. I mean, I guess if someone's _birthday_ was on December 21st, they'd have a reason to be afraid.

_2/29/12_

Wait. Gary's birthday is that day.


	3. March

_**I AM SO SORRY! I got caught up in school work. I make it up to you by posting the next chapter three days earlier.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capertadia: <strong>I dunno. We'll have to wait until December to see.

**Bigslayerguyman:** Yeah. Maybe one day I'll surprise you and give you an extra chapter. Oh, DARN IT! I ruined the surprise!

**Maximagination: **Yep. Days go by when you have something to read.

**pikmin: **Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>March, 2012<strong>

_3/1/12_

Gary. My pet snail? I don't know if I've ever mentioned him in this journal before, but he is the BEST PET EVER! I remember the time when I first bought him on my way home from elementary school. He looked so cute! Oh, the years that have passed... But what if the Apocalypse is real and on December 21st? That would be horrible to die on your birthday. Now I wish I never saw those people on the street saying that the world will end.

_3/2/12_

I guess I've been looking a little paranoid the last few days, because customers keep asking me if I'm okay when I deliver their Krabby Patties. One person suggested that I should get a phsychiatrist. I think that's what I should do. I'll never keep my job if I keep acting like this.

_3/3/12_

I met with my new phsychiatrist today. Her name's Dr. Shella, and she's really nice. We didn't do much, though. It felt like a lot of time. But I'm glad that Gary's birthday is December 20th, not December 21st. I mean, even if we die, he can still enjoy his birthday. Actually, I don't know why I was so paranoid before.

_3/4/12_

Patrick and I got into a heaping argument that Gary's birthday is December 21st, not December 20th. What a crazy starfish. Everyone knows that Gary's birthday is the 20th.

_3/5/12_

Why do my past journals entrys state that Gary's birthday is the 21st? Was I crazy, back there? I've been with Gary for over 10 years, and I've always known his birth date! I know Gary's birthday better than I know the back of my hand! Wait, let me check... Yeah!

_3/6/12_

I think I figured it out. I'm hypnotized into thinking that Gary's birthday is the 20th of December. That's why my therapy didn't take a lot of time. A big chunk of it was probably me being hypnotized by Dr. Shella. Well, I'm not gonna tell her that I _know _that I'm hypnotized. She'll probably think that she's a bad phsychiatrist.

_3/7/12_

Well, I've calmed down about Gary's birthday and the Apocalypse. If Gary isn't worried about it, then _I_ won't be. I also cancelled my meetings with Dr. Shella. I told her that I'm cured, which was true. See, everybody wins!

_3/8/12_

Holy shrimp. Holy shrimp. Holy shrimp. Ohhh no, oh no, oh no. You see... uh, I think I heard something I wasn't supposed to hear. I was going to do a sneak attack on Sandy today, but I overheard her on the phone before I got to ambush. This is what I heard Sandy say: "I'm sorry, ma. I can't leave, yet. I have a twenty-year contract... Uh, yeah there's another reason... um, sorta... Yeah, it's SpongeBob... I dunno if I'll ever tell him... Maybe in a couple of days?... yeah... alright... bye."

Oh... No. And I know what you're thinking, "She probably didn't mean that she has a crush on you." Well, it's obvious she does, I mean, we're tighter than bark on a tree, right?

_3/9/12_

I don't know if I feel the same way about Sandy. I mean, she's a great friend, but that's all she is, and that's all she will be. And now I know something's up, because Sandy called and asked me to come over tomorrow. Why not today?

_3/10/12_

Well this was weird. Sandy didn't confess any feelings for me when I came by. She just baked cookies and we did a round of karate. Like all of the other normal hang-outs we've had. Hm. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Sandy doesn't like me.

_3/11/12_

Today was pretty boring. I just sat at home, watching T.V. I literally didn't get up for ANYTHING. I didn't eat, I didn't use the bathroom, I barely talked. I felt really sick. Eh, that's enough writing for today. I wanna go to bed.

_3/12/12_

Mr. Krabs reminded me of his big Saint Patrick's day dance on Saturday. One problem. I need to bring a date. Now, since Sandy OBVIOUSLY doesn't have a crush on me, I won't ask her. I'll have to find someone else.

_3/13/12_

I tried to ask Pearl to the dance, but she shut me down, because 1: Mr. Krabs won't let her date employees, and 2: I wasn't her type. But mostly the second thing. And I guess I've been feeling a little down in the past few days. I'm gonna change that by tomorrow. I'll try to have the best day ever!

_3/14/12_

Not the best day ever, but a really good day! I hung out with Patrick and Sandy and we went out for dinner, at the Krusty Krab, of course!

_3/15/12_

I'm gonna ask Sandy to the dance! As friends, though. I know how the conversation will go: we play a round of karate, talk for a while, then I ask her!

_3/16/12_

oh. Well... uh, Stan already asked Sandy to the... dance. And-uh, she said... er-yes... um... I'm done for the day.

_3/17/12_

Of course I didn't go to the dance. I can't get in without a date! I'll just sit in my bed tonight. Ugh. I feel sicky again. Wait, I'm not falling in... love with Sandy, am I? No! That's not it! Sandy and I are just friends. Maybe it's just excess love potion.

_3/18/12_

Stinkin', Flubber, Jubbin', Merger! Jergin, Flappin' Crtegen!

_3/19/12_

Pardon my French, but I am just steamed! If I tell you why, I'll probably break into curse words again. Maybe in a day or two.

_3/20/12_

I'm still mad about... that. I've blown off some steam, but I still don't feel comfortable writing about it. And if you're wondering, this has nothing to do with Sandy.

_3/21/12_

But it has something to do with Stan. He got a job at the Krusty Krab... as a fry cook! I mean, I'm always accepting new employees, but he just walked right on in and got the job! He didn't even have to fill out an application! I had to PROVE I was Krusty Krab material by feeding over a thousand nematodes at ONE TIME.

_3/22/12_

Stan is my new enemy. He already got promoted to head of fry cooking! How _is_ that? It's gotta have something to do with that British accent of his.

_3/22/12_

I really need a break. I need a break of all of these bad things happening to me. Just Pause everything. Pause.

_3/23/12_

...

_3/24/12_

_..._

_3/25/12_

Ah! That was a good 2 days! I feel much better now. I exited all bad things from my mind and just relaxed!

_3/26/12_

The defender of the sea's birthday is coming up! Mermaidman will be turning... I don't know. His birthday is March 30th, 1942. I'll do the math later.

_3/27/12_

Hm. Stan didn't come into work today or yesterday. I wonder what he's up to.

_3/28/12_

I know what I'm getting Mermaidman! I'm getting him a new super belt (I broke his old one) but I don't know how to make a super belt with all of those cool features. I'll ask Sandy for help.

_3/29/12_

Unfortunately, Sandy told me that there was no time to make a belt with all of those gizmos and gadgets, but she taught me how to make the shrink ray (WITHOUT the Wumbo setting) and a chin cam (a camera that takes a picture of his chin. He seems to like that.)

_3/30/12_

Patrick and I presented the gift to Mermaidman at Shady Shoals. Although, he said that I could never touch it again... But he was still happy with it!

_3/31/12_

Well, I guess that sums up March. And you know I-... phone's ringing... It was Sandy. She wants me to come over tomorrow. She said that she wants to tell me something important that she's been keeping from me for a while...

I KNEW IT!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Read and Review! Constructive Criticism will always by accepted.<em>**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SpongeBob Squarepants. Stan is my only Original Character._**


	4. April

**Author's ****Note:**_** I should say sorry. I should apologize and say it all was my fault. But I won't.**_

_**Because it wasn't.**_

_**I have school, I have friends, I have family, I have a life. My world isn't centered around this one fanfic. I can't promise you a deadline, so I'm sorry about saying that I'd update this three days before April.**_

_**See? You got what you wanted.**_

* * *

><p><strong>johnr754: <strong>Yep! (Between you and me, I HATE Season 8.)

**rehaank: **You have to read to see. ;) Thanks for the review!

**Capertadia: **Maybe soon the plot will thinnen! Is that possible?

**Theres boloney in our slacks: **Thanks a lot!

**Nazirul Takashi:** One thing you need to know about me, I can _never_ keep a piranha fish. Aren't rhyming words amazing?

**The13TalesOfHamjou: **Yeah. I wanted SpongeBob to have a mind of Season 1, not Season 7.

* * *

><p><strong>April 2012<strong>

_4/1/12_

Okay. I guess I'll admit that I have a _little _crush on Sandy, which is probably why I was so wigged out when Sandy wasn't at her house today. Where is she? I thought she wanted to tell me something important? Like she's in love with me? Maybe it's an April Fools joke or something. THAT would be embarrassing if she really didn't want to talk to me.

_4/2/12_

Sandy sure surprised me today. She told me that she wanted to go to Texas for a two-week visit, but her contract won't allow that. She worked it out with her bosses, and Sandy could take a 2-week vacation. Sandy also said that she wouldn't want to leave because she knew I'd miss her so much. So she decided that she wanted _me_ to go on the trip with her. Sandy was thinking about this for a month. Hm. I guess I was wrong. Sandy doesn't like me that way. But does she really think that I'd miss her that much? I'm not weird like _that._

_4/3/12_

I told everyone about my upcoming trip to Texas, including Patrick, who begged to go with me. I wish he could go, too. But it's too late for Sandy to make arrangements. After all, airfare is expensive.

_4/4/12_

I don't know if I'm supposed to be freaked out by this, but I'm not. And I know that all of this Texas stuff should be falling on me like a ton of bricks, but actually, I'm looking forward to spend some alone time with Sandy... That sentence didn't come out right. What I mean is, it's time away from Stan, the perfect guy. Plus, a vacation is just what I needed, especially since boating school starts on the last week of April.

_4/5/12_

I said my goodbyes to everyone today. Sandy and I don't leave 'till tomorrow night, but we have to spend the day at the airport. Patrick was the hardest to say goodbye to. I don't think I've ever set foot out of Bikini Bottom without him... well, yeah I have, but he was involved in those times.

_4/6/12_

And we're off! Since we're so far away from Texas, it'll take about 18 hours to get there. I just wanna know how the _pilot_ stays awake. Are there backups?

Anyway, I'm writing this while we're a flight. Well, actually my pencil broke before I got to write _And_, so Sandy let me use her tablet that she made. Then, I could email it to myself, and write it down later! It's very peaceful up here. I mean, sure. Your ears pop. But beside that, it's great. And- hey. That guy over there is laughing with some girl. They look like a good couple. Hm. But he looks familiar. Green shirt, brown eyes, irresistible smile... He shot an evil look at me.

Great. Just great. mebelalilbdofuwgvbiahbxa7! Sorry. I smashed my face against the tablet.

_4/7/12_

The second I get the chance, I'm jumping off of this plane. I can't live with Stan being in Texas with us. I mean, barnacles, he's one of the reasons why I was excited about this trip in the first place! But how did he get here? Did... Sandy invite him? I don't want to sound so jealous, but I thought that it would be only US here. But who was that girl with him? Was that someone I've never met that Sandy _also_ invited? I feel like I should talk to her about this, but every time I get the urge, she starts listening to music or sleeps. Curse my instinct to not disturb people from pleasure! Or maybe it's because I've developed a little crush on her, and now our friendship is getting weird. Well, to _me _anyway.

_4/8/12_

Well that was strange. Stan didn't get off the plane with us. I asked Sandy about it, but she said that she never even invited Stan. And I won't lie; that was the happiest moment on the whole plane ride. But, what happened to Stan? Was I hallucinating? Anyway, Sandy led me through her hometown, a very short town called Acorn City. So small, while driving, you'll miss it if you blink. Whoops, there goes Austin. But at night, it kind of glows, so it was easy to find. She led me to her family tree. She braced herself, all filled up with excitement, and rung the doorbell. A male squirrel, not much taller than Sandy opened the door. He scanned Sandy. "Who are you?" Sandy smiled, with a little bit of sadness because her own twin brother didn't recognize her. "Randy, it's me. Sandy? C'mon, ya gotta remember me." Randy stared at Sandy, obviously not knowing who she is. "I'm sorry. But I don't know you." He started to close the door, when I put my foot in. You probably thought I was going to sternly talk to Randy, demand him to look Sandy straight in the eye, and tell me she was not his sister. Nope. Here's what I did:

1. Begged

2. No, pleaded.

3. No, threw a tantrum on the ground because that stupid plane messed up my hearing.

Randy smiled. "I'm just kiddin. I know who you are, Sandy." They hugged, leaving me on the ground looking like an _idiot._

_4/9/12_

After my embarrassing episode, Randy led me to the guest room, and Sandy to her old room. Wow, they never changed it! I wonder if mom and dad never changed _my _old room. It would be nice to know that they miss me. But heck, _that_ guest room was COLD. Being frozen in ICE would've been warmer. I thought trees were supposed to be hot, but I guess it was backwards day. Today, all of Sandy's family greeted her in her room. I guess you could call that a wake-up call. But it was weird. Sandy's room was so... pink. She's never been interested in... Barbie dolls?

_4/10/12_

Sandy's parents have been asking me questions all day. They seem nice, but I can't tell if they're asking questions to know about where I live, or asking to see if I'd be a good boyfriend for Sandy. I wouldn't mind either one, and I know some day, someone's gonna find my journal, and tease me about that. Later on tonight, we had hickory smoked acorn for dinner. _Wow_, that is delicious. And I've tried regular acorn before. Not the best way to spend my afternoon. And I laughed at what happened that night when I opened a slot in my suitcase: _Patrick_ was there! He had snuck in from my suitcase, obviously. Well that is a smart way to not pay for a plane ticket. I showed Patrick to the family, and Sandy was sure shocked. I didn't tell them that he stowed away in my suitcase. They'd probably call the cops on us. Of course _us_, means me and Patrick.

_4/11/12_

Patrick, Sandy, Randy, Ellie (Sandy's little sister) and I went to the annual Hickory Smoked Barbecue Picnic. They had some really good food there! Food that I've never tasted before, like baby back ribs, steak, chicken, and turkey. I wonder if we could get that stuff at the Krusty Krab. The customers sure would like it!

_4/12/12_

I saw Stan again today with that girl. He didn't seem to notice me or Sandy walking by. And the weirder thing was, Sandy didn't seem to notice _him. _Am I imagining it? "I saw him, too." I immediately turned to Sandy. She must've seen that I was looking at him funny. "I don't know how he got here. Maybe it's a coincidence?"

Oh thank _Neptune_ that I wasn't just losing my mind back there. "Maybe it's a different person." I said. "Fish look alike, you know." But then I remembered that he shot me a glance on the plane. Why?

_4/13/12_

I'm 99% sure that was Stan. Ugh. Just hearing his name makes me sick (my apologies to anyone reading this who's named Stan.) The five of us who went to the barbecue talked about it in Sandy's room. "So that's Stan?" Ellie asked, looking at the picture I took from Sandy's tablet. "I feel like I've seen him before."

"You too?" Randy asked. Then we all stared at each other like we were crazy. Sandy crossed her arms. "I can't believe I went to a dance with that vermin." I really didn't want to be reminded of that right now. "Who's that?" Patrick pointed to the girl who was laughing with Stan that I was talking about. "Obviously someone he just met." I said. "He would've taken _her_ to the dance instead of Sandy." I know that might sound jealous-like, but I'm just saying what probably would've happened. But I _did_ see Sandy blush a little.

_4/14/12_

We all agreed that we should just forget about Stan and have a good time, so that's what we did! And wow, we've already spent a good week in Texas! It feels like a couple of days. We didn't really do anything today. We just played around with Sandy's tablet. I still can't believe she built that in the two days before we came here. She said it was her invention in exchange for her bosses to let her come on the trip. Kinda like how I pay Mr. Krabs to be on these vacations. Sandy says that that's greedy of him, but I don't mind it.

_4/15/12_

Earth Day is coming up, so Sandy's family is going "green", which doesn't mean they change color, they just recycle and save trees and all that stuff. It's pretty cool. I bet we could do that stuff in Bikini Bottom. Speaking of which, I'm starting to really miss Bikini Bottom. I wonder how Mr. Krabs and Squidward and Gary are doing there... GARY?

I forgot to get a pet sitter for Gary!

_4/16/12_

This vacation needs to be over _soon. _With Gary and Stan and my "Sandy relationship", I have a lot to get through. I called my house using my shell phone... nobody picked up. Even Gary knows how to use a phone! Maybe it's nighttime in Bikini Bottom and he's sleeping. I'll try again tomorrow.

_4/17/12_

No luck. I even woke up at 3 am and called every hour. I had to face facts: Gary wasn't home.

But where could he have gone? Maybe Squidward is taking care of him. I know I can count on _him!_ But what if he doesn't follow Gary's consecutive eating schedule! Or doesn't remember to give him a bath! It's scary just thinking about it.

_4/18/12_

I'm leaving Texas. Like, right now.

Too much weird stuff is going on. I need to get back home and find out about Gary. Even though it's three more days, I still have to spend a day and a-half on the plane. That's way too long.

...Okay... Forget everything I just said in that last paragraph. I'm going to stay in Texas.

After we ate dinner, I told everyone that me and Patrick would be heading back to Bikini Bottom. Sandy asked to be excused from the table. Neptune new _that _wasn't a good sign. She dragged me into the nearest room, which was my guest room. I had closed my eyes, ready to get hit with a bunch of yelling, explaining to me that leaving would be extremely rude to her parents, that we have to stay for some traditional event, yada yada yada.

I'm sorry about my jerkiness, I'm just really tired from trying to call Gary.

Anyway, she didn't say any of that. Instead, she begged me to stay. She told me that she didn't bring me on this trip because she knew I'd miss her too much.

_She'd_ miss ME too much.

_4/19/12_

Well that was a new side I've seen from Sandy. She had _tears _in her eyes when she asked me to stay. That's very out-of-character like for her.

Come to think of it, **everything **is out-of-character at the moment. I'm acting like a jerk, Sandy's showing her soft side, and Patrick's just... Patrick. I guess that's OK.

We watched a movie at the house today. Sandy kept her distance from me, I guess she's still embarrassed about how she acted last night. But actually, I'm smiling. I'm _glad_ Sandy broke down in tears for me. It kind of showed that she might actually LIKE me. Maybe a little.

_4/20/12_

UGH! This stupid helmet! It's not what you think. I didn't try to kiss Sandy or anything. I just tried to drink a glass of soda, and when I poured it into my helmet it turned flat. I won't go into the horrid details of refilling the water.

_4/21/12_

Today's our last day in Texas, and now I'm really starting to miss Bikini Bottom; good thing I had Patrick here with me. And I'm also getting myself calmed in case the magical Stan shows up again in the plane tonight. I'll have to do more thinking about that. Anyway, we had a fun time today, we went to an amusement park, with cartoon character themed rides; good ol' Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny. I actually had never heard of those characters until Ellie introduced me to them a couple of days ago. In fact, the movie that we had watched was Fantasia. Right now I'm writing this at the airport sitting in some chairs, waiting for our turn. Writing this, I turned to look at Sandy. She looked back, blushing. I smiled. Maybe Sandy really _did _like me, as much as I liked her. It's weird. A few months ago I thought of us of nothing more as just friends. Now I was daydreaming about if we would be in a relationship, what I would get her for next Valentine's Day, and how peaceful we would be together.

Then I got a figurative smack when I saw Stan again on the plane.

_4/22/12_

"What do you want from me?" I literally yelled out loud on the plane. Several heads turned to my yell. Now THAT was out-of-character of me. Stan turned to me and smiled. "Why hello, SpongeBob. What a coincidence!" He said in his innocent English accent. "Allow me to introduce to you my partner, Trista." He gestured to his pink female fish that I had seen him laughing with. Wait, partner? "Hello, SpongeBob." Trista said. I was actually surprised she didn't speak British. The two looked weird together, almost... evil...

I turned to Sandy's humming. She had been listening to music with headphones on and obviously didn't look over here. She definitely would have said something. I also saw Patrick asleep. I went back to Stan. "Why were you following us?" I whispered. I knew my noise wouldn't bother anyone else anyway. That plane messes up your ears.

He leaned in real close. "It'll all explain itself soon enough." Then he pretended to go to sleep. I could have yelled, but I knew he would just ignore me. I just sat there, staring at my journal, reading past entrys, seeing if they would amuse me, which they did. I wrote some funny stuff back there.

_4/23/12_

I finally got to see Gary again! He was at King Neptune's castle. The last place I'd expect him to be. Mindy was taking good care of him. Patrick asked to go with me when I went to pick him up. I wonder why.

_4/24/12_

Stan quit his job at the Krusty Krab, which I did not complain about at all. I'm getting nervous being around him, like he could poison me at any moment. I encouraged the customers about Earth Day, which actually happened a couple of days ago, but that doesn't mean we can't do things to help the earth. And I can say, for once I'm not jealous of other people riding boatmobiles today; I'm riding with everyone on my bike.

_4/25/12_

Holy shrimp! Boating school starts next week! I completely forgot! I should review all the material that I've got. Boating school goes until sometime in June, three days a week. It lasts an hour before and after work, so that means I have to wake up at... let's see... 4:30? Usual times are sometime around noon, but of course, I have work to do. Except Sunday. That's when I have a _full day_ of Boating School.

_4/26/12_

I went shopping for school supplies. I already have the same 100 perfectly good condition supplies from last year, but you can never have too much!

_4/27/12_

I haven't seen Stan since the plane ride. I probably shouldn't think much about him. Whatever he's planning, it has something to do with me and Sandy. But then again, he had Patrick pay him to be his friend, so this must involve him, too.

_4/28/12_

I gave Mrs. Puff a surprise visit, and showed her that I was enthusiastic for boating school! She said that she'd looked at her coupon I'd given to her for her birthday in January, and she politely asked if I could find another substitute other than Patrick. I kind of agree with her. Patrick doesn't have a teaching degree!

_4/29/12_

I found out that Mindy could substitute; had been given a degree for teaching. Wow, and she's only 16! Or at least I think that's what she told me. But she's related to Neptune, so Mindy could be exaggerating by about a thousand years.

_4/30/12_

Today was my first day of Boating School, and Mrs. Puff decided to come today. I actually got nervous, because I was expecting Stan to show up and ruin everything, like always. But instead, Sandy showed up in Boating School! She was sitting in a seat next to the wall. I sat next to her. "I can explain." she sighed. She didn't need to. I was sitting here, happily humming to myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HUFF! There you go. Over three thousand words in one chapter. Hope that'll last ya. Oh wait. If you got to the end here, that means you read it. Unless you're some weirdo who reads the end of chapters. Anyway, 'till the next month-<strong>_

_**~Pyrze4132**_


	5. May

_**Yes! Got to you guys before DOOMSDAY... (cue old timely music) Anyway, I guess you could say I went on a hiatus and got carried away. My bad. Really. I feel horrible. I'm despicable.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capertadia: Woohoo! There's more!<strong>

**Maximagination: _SpongeBob: Why do you torture me so! _Thanks for the review!**

**hotnut: I might just do that ;)**

**Theres baloney in our slacks: Thank you. I am forever grateful. (Just kidding)**

**The13TalesOfHamjou: thanks for the critique. I should work on pace. Thanks!**

**Guest: Well then what are you waiting for? Start reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>May 2012<strong>

_5/1/12_

I'm starting to feel as happy as I did in January. Sandy's here and Stan isn't. Now THAT'S how I want the story of _my_ life to be. I didn't really pay attention to Sandy's long riveting story about how she ended up in Boating School, not because I didn't care, but because I was overwhelmed at the fact that Sandy took Stan's place. She was here instead of him. If you've been paying attention to how this Stan/surprise/torture thing works, then you probably get what I mean.

_5/2/12_

I have Boating School again on Friday. I got my reporting schedule yesterday, and it was almost the same as Sandy's. We learned a couple of new things, like what not to do at a _yellow _light, how to handle an obstacle in the street, and using hand signals.

_5/3/12_

Just what I needed. ANOTHER birthday to worry about. I forget how old Pearl is gonna turn. Eighteen, maybe? ...Man, I wish birthdays would only come once a year... Oh, wait... that already happens. What I think I'm trying to say is, I wish that birthdays would be all on one day, so I would only have to buy _one_ present a year (besides from Christmas, that is.) Oh... but then everyone in the world would have to share the same gift... including me... nevermind. Just, forget everything I said. Anyway, I hope I get to use Mr. Krabs's credit card again to get Pearl's gift. It was fun buying useless things with a piece of plastic!

_5/4/12_

I got to work to see Pearl screaming at Mr. Krabs. Apparently he'd let her down again about throwing Pearl her party. I think she said that Mr. Krabs told her that the entertainment for the party would be a Puppet Show made from napkins and shown behind the kitchen window. That triggered her "OMG" mode she calls it. It doesn't really matter to me. As long as I get to use a credit card!

_5/5/12_

Where is Stan? I haven't seen him since the plane incident. Well, _I'm _not gonna complain. Stan is like the character in my life that I never wanted, so I'm perfectly fine.

_5/6/12_

Crime rate is going up in Bikini Bottom. That's really sad news to me. Bikini Bottom is the most funnest city I have ever been to, so why would anyone think t-

_This is a raid. You will never see this journal again._

_5/7/12_

This is Sandy, writing in a notebook that I'll copy into SpongeBob's journal, if we ever get it back.

I'm not sure were we are. The room's so cramped and bright that I can barely see the foot of the hospital bed I seem to be sitting in. But if I look to the right, I can see that SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and I are in different beds, all three of them unconscious.

Or dead...

I won't let that thought get to me now. I need to get out of this bed, but for some reason, it's like I don't have the ability to move. I'm... trapped in a force field. This is just weirder than a three legged pig in a rodeo! Whatever's going on here , I hope I can wake from this nightmare.

_5/8/12_

When I woke up, I sighed because I was still in the white room, on these darned hospital beds. SpongeBob, Pat, and Squidward were still asleep. Once my eyes focused, a big cake reading, "To Sandra Cheeks" was sitting on my lap. I groaned and laid back on the pillow. The last thing I needed was more weirdness.

"Don't you like your cake, Sandra?"

I knew that voice.

I opened one eye, and saw Stan standing in front of me in a yellow tux, giving me a huge grin. Hello, weirdness.

"It's nut flavored. Just how you like." He handed me a small plate and fork as I sat up. I frowned. "What's your deal, Stan?" He cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

I shot him a look. "You know exactly what I mean. You had Patrick pay you to be your 'friend.' You practically took SpongeBob's job away from him. You actually convinced me to go to a dance with you, and then you follow all three of us to Texas and back at the same time! I ain't an idiot, Stan. You have something on us." I turned to the right again. "But can I ask; Why do you have Squidward here? What does he have to do with this?"

Stan shook his head. "Don't think about him, Sandra. Think about... us!" He put his hands on my shoulders. I was so wigged out that I forgot to karate chop his hands and break his arms. Weirdness was knockin' on the door again. Or maybe that was real life. Stan went to answer the door, which looked a lot clearer than it had two seconds ago. "Trista! Glad you could make it!" Who's Trista? A pink fish strolled through alongside a ragtag group of men in suits. One of the men pointed something at me. Suddenly, I felt weak. Before the world went black I heard Trista speak.

"So, did anyone else wake up yet?"

"Sorry, Trista. Just Sandy. Oh, is Albert tranquilizing her?"

"Yeah, I don't want her to hear our conversation."

"Shall I wake up the others?"

"...No thanks. I want my Spongeykins to be nice and rested before I chat with him..."

_5/9/12_

Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and I had woken up from these weird beds and were planning our escape. Whatever's going on here is journal gold, but for some reason I couldn't find it. I have to use this notebook and pencil and copy it in once I get my journal back.

"And how do you expect we do that?" Sandy asked, judging Squidward's idea of breaking out. "First of all, it seems that we can't budge out of these nutty force-fielded hospital beds. Second, Stan was obviously smart enough to install high-tech security cameras and put some of those guards at the door. They can probably hear our every word."

Squidward crossed his arms. "You got a better idea, _'Sandra'_?" Her cheeks turned red, but I'm not sure if it was out of embarrassment, or rage. Either way, it looked like Sandy was killing Squidward in her mind.

Suddenly, Patrick got an idea. He winked at me twice. "Donut cardboard periwinkle blob!" he yelled. Sandy stared at him while Squidward raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think he could get that stupid."

I smiled and nodded. "Nickel paper, Patrick!" I rubbed my eyes for half a minute. Then, I looked at one of the cameras and blinked. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and puff of smoke, and it came from the camera, which had fallen to the ground, shattering in pieces. Sandy beamed at Squidward. "Don't question them. Sometimes they're just that smart." The thought of Sandy's confidence in me made my heart melt a little bit.

Patrick and I had made up a super secret code a few years ago in case something like this would happen. Translated, Patrick had said that I should short out the cameras by aiming tears. Or, maybe he said that pancakes taste good with extra syrup... We haven't really practiced the language that well. Once I rubbed my eyes long enough, I did my best to aim and blink some tears at a camera. They made their way to the core and then, *Kaboom*, Mr. Camcorder! Unfortunately we couldn't tell Sandy and Squidward about the code or the plan at the moment, or that may make whoever's viewing us a bit suspicious. So for now their only option was to watch and listen.

There were only two other cameras in the room. I didn't want to take those out at the moment. It would be too much of a coincidence if all three security cameras suddenly lost connection at the same time. At least now none the cameras could see _me. _I started rocking the bed side to side, seeing if I could mess with the force-field. I was just about to give up, when the bed tilted really far, and thumped on the ground. Then I saw something around me lightly flash. Suddenly, I could move around, away from the bed! I saw the grinning faces of Patrick and Sandy, and Squidward had a slight smirk.

_5/10/12_

It's only been ten days into May, but it feels like it's been 3 weeks of being in that hospital place.

The four of us had been busted out for a whole day now. It turned out that the place we were held in wasn't even _in_ Bikini Bottom. We were in... the city that now hates me.

...New Kelp City...

I can't believe the news is still going on about me ruining the city with bubbles. How long has it been, like 3 years? I guess nothing new happens here.

Or maybe they hate me that much.

"Hey." Sandy looked at me, trying to overlook the weird disguise I was wearing, no doubt. "Don't put yourself through that 'hate' stuff. It'll slow you down. These people just don't know when to move on. By the way, pull up your black collar, I can see your white shirt." I don't know if she was joking or not, but I dragged that collar up to my lower lip.

We couldn't find our way out of town; It's like it grew an extra 18 miles longer than it had before. We had to hunker down, find a hotel and wait till tomorrow to rent a boatmobile.

"And what's your name?" The front desk lady asked me, getting ready to write the information on a hotel card. "SpongeBob Squarepan-!" I slapped my forehead. _Oh no! I just blew it!_ "Nice name. Cool punk rock outfit." She smiled and handed me my card and room key. Oh yeah, this city only remembers the name of Cheesehead Brownpants. It's a long story.

When we got to the room there was one bathroom, one bed, one couch, and one television. Can you guess what happened next?

If you guessed a wild "Who gets the bed/TV remote?" fight, then you guessed correctly.

_5/11/12_

Of course, Sandy creamed all of us for the bed, and Patrick got the TV remote because he-... you don't wanna know...

By 1:30 we were catching a Dragon Spear X marathon, much to Squidward's dismay, but by the end, I think he enjoyed it!

"Get him, Sea Trunks!" Squidward yelled at the TV, waking all of us up. Sandy groaned and pushed the OFF button on the remote. Squidward turned to her, eyes red as tomatoes. "Wait! No! Noku was about to use his Haio-cean on Redit!"

"It's four in the morning! _Go to sleep!_" Sandy screamed and tucked herself back in. Squidward grunted and trudged to the couch, almost silently singing the Dragon Spear theme song to calm him down.

Yeah, I think he likes it.

I decided to lay my head down on the floor again. Suddenly, I was in a world with dancing beavers, and floating screwdrivers, and a big red bottle of ketchup...

I snapped out of it, having to blink for a few seconds before I realized that I was in a boatmobile...

Oh yeah. We had gotten the rented boatmobile and I guess I fell asleep. Weird dream though. I can't believe I remembered it so I could write it down. Usually I know everything about my dream while I have it, then when I wake up it's all-

Yeesh! Squidward just made a _sharp_ turn to the left. I almost smacked my head against the window. I looked into the back seats, giving me a full view of Patrick breathing heavily, and Sandy clutching any handle she could find. What was going on? I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hey Squid. can you slow down just a bit? It's not that I don't like your driving and all, it's just that-"

"Just how long have you been asleep?" Squidward snapped. I blinked. "Look behind us." he motioned his head outside. I slowly peeked out the window. Boats, trucks, airplanes filled with hundreds of fish were chasing after our car! One fish stood up and yelled into a walkie-talkie: "There he is! It's Brownpants! I knew it! Pick up speed!"

I slumped down in my seat. Two things broke: my heart... and my consciousness.

_5/12/12_

Patrick trembled. "Police! We're stuck in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but sand and a bunch of rocks!"

"Including the one you're holding to your ear." Squidward deadpanned. "Would you stop doing that?" Patrick shook the rock in the air. "I'll stop when I get decent service from these people!" He chucks the rock, which happens to hit Sandy's... I'm gonna say "side", OK? She swiveled to Patrick, and started to menacingly walk towards him. I had to run in and stop Sandy from snapping at Patrick's face.

_5/13/12_

Hot sun. Tired now. must sleep

_5/14/12_

The ranger chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road. "You fours are lucky." None of us say anything in the back of the station wagon. We look in different directions. Some of us are still scarred from... everything that happened this week. "I was thinkin of takin the day off." he continues. I just sat, staring at this notebook I have to use because my journal is missing. Who would steal a journal? Sure, I'm guessing anyone reading this would yell "STAN!" in my face right about now, but why?

_5/15/12_

Sandy started to slip on her gym uniform, as I sat on one of her tree stumps, staring at the palms covering my eyes. "Can I look now?" I said after 3 minutes. "Almost... OK! You can look!" I keep my eyes covered- just a little down about everything. I guess I should look at the upsides. We all made it. None of us are hurt too badly. We're going to a restaurant tomorrow to celebrate our escape...

Oh yeah. I guess I didn't mention that. Oh well.

_5/16/12_

We had a great dinner, the four of us! The food was really good! And... uh... I guess I have nothing else to write.

_5/17/12_

Patrick agreed to help me look for my journal today. I know I'm making too much hype about this journal, but it may have important information about Stan that I overlooked. It may give us clues to why he kidnapped us, if he took my journal and why, and what he plans to do. I say this because I read what Sandy wrote when she was the only one awake in the hospital-ish room. And now I'm just eager to find the journal. But we didn't find it today. We searched the whole house and Patrick's house. Squidward wouldn't let us in _his _house for some reason.

_5/18/12_

This is funny. Boating School ends in two weeks. It feels like we just started, which makes sense, since we were captured for so long. Oh well. The last boating test is on June 2nd.

_5/19/12_

I'm actually nervous about my birthday coming up. Something crazy always happens on someone's birthday, usually life changing, like the movies. Oh well. My birthday is June 4th, by the way. Wait... why do I need to remind myself?

_5/20/12_

I should have planned my party a long time ago. Don't know why I didn't start now. What _happened_ in the last few weeks? ...Oh yeah.

_5/21/12_

...I don't get it. Without my journal, I seem to lose... spirit. Like, what's the point of writing anymore? I'll probably stop writing these journals this month. I'm going to bed.

_5/26/12_

It's been almost a week since I've written in this notebook (which is falling apart, by the way.) Nothing's happened. It's just been... normal.

_5/30/12_

Well, it's the last day of May, and I've decided to stop writing these journals. Writing in a notebook is just not the same. I made a promise to myself that I'd finish this, but I've quickly lost spirit. Goodbye, whoever's reading this...

_This is Sandy. I'm not letting SpongeBob end his journals. They're important! I'll think of something..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was that rushed? I don't know. But there WILL be more chapters. That is if we don't die... (DUN DUN DUNNN) But sorry for the hiatus.<strong>_

**V REVIEW V**


End file.
